


Whoopsies

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Drunk Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mpreg, Random & Short, mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: This is just a one shot drabble and I will not be continuing it. This is just for laughs.





	Whoopsies

“Pregnant? How the bloody hell could I be pregnant?” Jamison questioned irritably, “Last I checked us blokes don’t get pregnant.”

“That’s the funny thing about radiation,” Mako pointed out “It affects everyone differently.”

“True, but I ain’t been with anyone since,” It suddenly clicked and Jamison swore under his breath, “That sheila down at the pub wasn’t a sheila at all, was she?”

“I tried to warn you,” Mako declared, pointedly, “But you wouldn’t listen. You never do.”

“I only listen when it pays to listen,” Jamison retorted.

Mako heaved a heavy tired sigh,

“Your child isn’t even born and I already feel sorry for them.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jamison demanded, “I think I’m gonna make a great mom.”

Before Mako could respond, Angela returned with the test results. She looked genuinely baffled.

“What’s my prognosis, doc?” Jamison inquired, nonchalantly.

“I don’t know how it’s possible, but you’re eight weeks pregnant,” Angela informed him.

“Eight weeks?” Jamison nearly fell off the exam table, “That means…”

Mako promptly fainted right then and there.


End file.
